The Queen's decision
by Dragonfirekinge
Summary: The Story took place six months after Frozen Fever. Anna and Kristoff want to get married. Elsa wants to make her sister happy because of that she had to accept tree terms of her council. [ElsaxOc] [AnnaxKristoff]
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen

Titel: The Queen's decision

Prolog: The Council

As the clock strikes midnight, the young Queen arrived at her bedchamber and immediately looks the door behind her. She exhausted dropped to the floor. A very long day leek behind her. Elsa slouched and let her fear free. Cold tears ran down her cheeks and immediately froze into small ice drops and landed on her blue ice dress.

"Conceal, don't feel!"

She whispered her old mantra to her self. Elsa hoped it would help her control her powers, but it didn't work. The frost from her fingers spread into the air, it started to snow and in a few seconds the hole room was covered with ice crystal and snow.

The reason for Elsas fear was that the Council meeting didn't go as well as planed. After three long months the Council had finally decide that her little sister Anna was allowed to get married to Kristoff. For the first time in forever a Princess of Arendelle would get married to a common man.

At first is sounds like the classic happy ever after in the famous Fairy Tales of which Elsa read so many books about. Anna and Kristoff really loves each other. Kristoff was of course not the suitable husband, but the tried very hard to come along with all the rules royalty. The Queen needed her time to get along with him, but after the hole Prince Hans disaster. But which big sister wouldn't be a little bit careful?

After all Elsa and Anna be through. She wanted to make sure nobody would break Anna heart ever again. And after Elsa that some time to get to know Kristoff better. She knows that that Kristoff was a way better man for Anna than every Noble, Baron, Duke, Prince or King would ever be. Elsa was very happy for Anna and wanted her to marry Kristoff. The Queen doesn't had a choice and signed the contract with the Council under three conditions.

In the first place the Queen had to give Kristoff the title Baron of the Nordmountain. Second all children from Anna and Kristoff marriage would lose any claim to the throne of Arendelle. The last condition worries Elsa the most. She had to get married which the next six weeks on her birthday within the next six weeks to a man which was chosen by the Council.

Suggestions for improvement?  
Do you liked it?


	2. Chapter 1: Prime Minister

Hello readers :)

Chapter 1: Prime Minister

On a cold and grey November morning Elsa slowly went for breakfast with her sister. She yawned behind her hand. The blond women doesn't get much sleep last night. The whole getting married thing kept her up almost the whole night.

"Good morning, my Queen." Gerda one of her loyal servants greet her kindly and began to serve the breakfast. The older woman poured her cold cocoa into her cup.

"Good morning. Thank you, Gerda." Elsa greet her back and couldn't hold back another soft yawn. She took a small sip from her cup. The Queen wondered where her little sister was, but Anna might have over slept again. Such behaviour was typical of the red-haired princess. Elsa sighed slightly. Today, she would have wish that Anna was one time. After all, Elsa had to tell her that Anna and Kristoff were now official engaged. The Council would present this to the people of Arendelle in two or three days.  
In addition, Elsa Anna also had to report from the conditions at which came with the wedding. In any case, they were both concerned. Elsa also had a meeting with the Duke of Smörland, The Prime Minster after breakfast. The Duke was also a valued member of the council. One of the few she could trust in her opinion.

Excited and frantic, Anna opened the door to the dining room.

"Elsa," she said breathlessly, and ran straight to her sister.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Anna asked, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, I'm assuming you already have ... I mean," the young Princess shrugged.

"The whole castle is already talking about it!" Anna jumped a little bit. She jumped on the spot and grinned at both ears.

Elsa could read her sister's like an open book. Anna was already informed about the good news. Elsa smiled contentedly, and She was happy to see Anna's reaction. At this moment, she realized why she had agreed to the arrangements. She wanted to make her sister happy. And Anna would be happy with Kristoff at her side. Elsa nodded slightly, then confirmed what Anna wanted to hear.

"Anna, it's no rumour," Elsa finally said, looking at her sister eyes.

"The Council has agreed you allowed to get married to Kristoff, it will be announced in a couple of days afternoon."

The Queen could barely complete her sentence when Anna pulled her into a tight hug. Some tears of joy ran down Anna's cheek. Anna never wanted to let go of her sister.

The Princess sniffed against Elsa shoulder.

"Thank you, Elsa. I love you" Anna knew how much nerve it cost Elsa to bring this wedding by the Council. However, Anna would be surprised if she know how far Elsa was willing to go for the happiness of her.

"I am getting married!" Anna said with a happy smile on her face.  
"I have to tell Kristoff all about it!" She said excitedly.

"Congratulations, Anna." Slowly, Elsa freed herself from of her sister hug. "I am happy as long as you are happy," said the older of the two, trying to smile.

"Tomorrow, I will give Kristoff the title Baron of the North-mountain in a traditional ceremony." Elsa sighed heavily. Now she had to tell Anna the less good news.

"Second, all of you children will lose their claim to the throne of Arendelle". Elsa paused. She noticed that this news hardly mattered to Anna. The last sentence seemed to be hard over her lips.

"I have to marry within six weeks from now." An unpleasant silence filled the room and was interrupted only by Kai, one of Elsa's servants gently opening the door and bowing.

"Queen, Elsa. The Primeminster, the Duke of Smörland is waiting for you in your study room." Kai told the young Queen.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, shocked, and stared at Elsa. She couldn't believe her own ears.  
"You're getting married? Within the next six weeks?" Anna stared at her sister and hoped for a answer from her.

"Whom?" She tried it again.

Just as Elsa wanted to answer, but Kai cleared his throat. Inside, Elsa sighed. She'd rather discuss this matter with Anna, but Prime Mininster could not wait either. After all, it was certainly abaut her marriage. Elsa got up from her chair and turned to Anna.

"We'll talk about it later, Anna." The Queen went past her sister and followed Kai to her study room, where the Prime Minster was already waiting for her. She sighed again. Kai opened the door for her and she sat at her desk.

The Duke of Smörland was a tall man in his early thirteenths with short light strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes with some freckles on his nose. He looked very familiar, because he was related to Elsa. He was the son of her great aunt Duchess Ingrid, she was the elders daughter of King Hakoon IV of Arendelle and this wife Queen Margaret. Anna and Elsas Great-grandparents and also the Dukes.

"Good Morning, Queen Elsa." Lars said, bowing slightly to her.

"Good Morning, " She replied. Elsa already suspected what he was going to say, pointing at him with a a slight hand movement.

"The Council and I have been together all night and made a decision. Prince Edward, The grandson of King Herbert of the Western-Isles." Lars began his speech and continued "The King and his grandson are already on their way to Arendelle to discuss new trade agreements. A perfect opportunity to talk about a wedding."

Inside, the Prime Minister grinned. He was quite aware that he hide certain information about Prince Edward. Information that would make the queen never consider him as her future husband. For the case that the Queen refused to marry Prince Edward the Prime Minister was prepared. Lars had his own plans for the future of Arendelle. But at this point, he thought it wiser to keep this planes for himself.

"The Western Islands are very powerful. They have many allies with other kingdoms... ."

She did not listen to him any more. Silently, Elsa listened to the words of the Prime Minister. She sighed loudly, kneading her hands nervously. Fortunately Elsa was in more control of her magic. Anna's happiness gave her the strength she did not have the night before. Sooner or later, it would have been her duty as a Queen to look for a husband. Elsa had hoped she had more time to make a decision. Yesterday she had agreed to the arrangements and today she was already presented with the name of her future husband. It was too fast for her. The whole situation frightened her. What would her future looks like? What if this Prince was like as Prince Hans? Or someone who would try to govern through her?

In thought, she didn't notice the Lars gently touched her on the shoulder. "The ship will arrive in the fjord in 3 days," he said finally, and rushed her from her mind.

Suggestions for improvement?  
Do you liked it?

2023zhanl38 Thank you for your review

Poor Little Elsa Maybe there will be more people with magic? I'm still unsure

Guest I would be happy if you continue reading to see what happens to Elsa


End file.
